BROKEN
by lul'a bird
Summary: team RWBY faces an interesting situation after the destruction of a schnee company factory. ruby x weiss yang x blake rated M for safety, and nudity and gore later on. i own nothing except my o.c also this isn't centered on romance more on the events.
1. Prologue

Broken

"We have a containment breech in sector 7" a voice crackled through a radio making a sleeping guard jump awake. "Say again" the guard said hoping he didn't hear right "breech sector 7 we need backup" the guard clipped the hand radio on him and picked up his rifle. "This can't be happening" he mumbled as he went down a large flight of stairs and another Intel he reached the bottom as he exited the building he was greeted by a humve. "The complex is only a 5 minute walk away" he said confused, the man opened the door "we don't have 5 minutes" he said flatly, and the guard got in not wanting to piss him off. They drove at insane speeds down parking lots and emergency back roads Intel they reached their destination. It looked like a war had just happened under their noses, guards piled out of the humve but Sanders (the guard we're fallowing) hesitated. He knew what was in there and the thought of fighting it terrified him "LETS MOVE BOY" yelled the highest ranking officer sanders didn't know him or his rank but unbuckled ready to do as he was told when suddenly a lightning bolt shot past hitting the leader. The three other men raised their weapons but blades and guns alike fell to the ground when a dark figure jumped down from a nearby roof moving insanely fast cutting them up surprisingly fast. _But how_ thought the Sanders though panicking _what about their aura I know we could use them that should have protected the… _he was cut short by a blade cutting though the roof. The blade was thin and mechanical if one looked closely they could see wires inside the spaces between white steel. Sanders just sat their staring at it as the faint sound of some machine whirring to life. Somehow Sanders had seen this blade before and whispered its name "Tesla Bride" then the car lit up blue and white frying him.

Dead in seconds

The figure jumped off the vehicle and looked around, the number of dead where great but he didn't care. He took one last look at his old prison a gaping hole in the side where he broke out. He turned to leave but froze when he saw a sign that read **shceen dust company facility 34, "**shceen?" he said aloud "we will be back" as he said this a black cat jumped up onto his shoulder and mewed.

**So how was the prologue still new to this so if you have suggestions fell free to tell me. pleas.**


	2. Lost but free

Weiss slowly opened her eyes still heavy from sleep and looked down at the sleeping figure in her arms; she smiled and started slowly stroking her hair. It was 7:15 and Weiss knew they had to get up as much as she felt like staying there longer. "Ruby, Ruby wake up we need to get ready for school" she said sitting up and shaking her gently "nooooo I don't want to go maybe later" ruby mumbled and rolled over, Weiss just smiled and kissed the back of her neck "no now I know you're tiered but that's your fault you shouldn't have stayed up all night watching the TV" she said still not quit awake herself "gaaah fine" ruby said drowsily. She sits up in bed and rubs her eyes and looks at Weiss and smiles, giving her a quick peck on the lips before jumping out of bed magically wide awake "Where is yang and blake" ruby said walking to her closet noting there empty beds. "Don't know I think they left early to go to the café" ruby sighed as she pulled out her cloths "think they'll hook up she said" smirking slightly. Weiss was doing the same "maybe they should though" she laughed pulling off her night gown.

After they got dressed and ready they started down the hall to the cafeteria on the way here they could hear people whispering about something that happened last night. "What's going on" ruby asked arriving at the table with JNPR "you didn't hear, I thought weiss would be the first to know" Jaune said surprised "one of the schnee company factories had every single guard massacred" weiss gasped she knew exactly how many each factory had in guards and she knew that was a lot of dead men and women. "Grim?" ruby asked trying to figure out what could do that "No it was all done with a blade" ruby just sat there a confused look on her face "was it the… faunus I mean white fang" weiss said slowly but once again June shook his head "No they have footage of one guy doing it" he said taking a bite out of his bagel. "Footage well then they can catch him right" but the look jaune gave weiss told her that it wasn't enough. "you worried" ruby said grabbing the hand on her lap and giving a gentle squeeze weiss shook her head "no, I'm just wondering who my dad could have possibly pissed off this time". "Well we're all fine so I guess it doesn't matter too much right" pyrrha said getting a cheers form the rest of the group

They finished their breakfast and went to class which was uneventful as usual except the talking about the destroyed Schnee company factory and that about half way through the day ruby began acting mildly depressed. This bothered weiss had decided to confront her on it in the dorm in between classes, "Hey ruby… is there something bothering you" she said softly while ruby was stretched out on their bed she sighed "no it's just, you know that mothers dead an all and… "Ruby faded into silence weiss had a general idea of what was bothering her. "Well I looked at a calendar recently and completely forgot that the day she died is in two days" weiss laid down next propping her head up with her arm, facing her. "So you're sad because it's the anniversary of your mother's death" ruby just nodded slowly and started staring off into space, she stayed there for awhile then finally out of nowhere "hey weiss" weiss who was now laying all the way down cuddled close to ruby "yes" she said "will you come with me and yang to my mother's grave" weiss sat up and "if it mean a lot to you then yes of course I'll go, but right now we need to get to class" ruby smiled still not as energetic as normal but better "ok"

**A.N I'm switching points of view so don't freak out**

A Beowulf slashed out at a boy not older than fifteen who swung his double bladed mechanical looking sword expertly, and amazingly fast tearing off the Beowulf's arm. Blood splattered as the Beowulf disintegrated but four more stepped forward. He was staring at them for a moment then he pulled his double bladed sword in half turning it into two swords and charged, sliding he cut off the first ones legs then was on his feet then in the air in moments coming down on one, his blades ripping the Beowulf's head in two. Hitting the ground and rolling to his feet turned slashing open the stomach of the attacking Beowulf then went into a flurry of strikes cutting the last one to pieces. Reattaching the blades he looked up as one surviving Beowulf slowly crawled toward him; it had no legs so it was no threat. The boy sighed and walked up to the Beowulf and the sound of a small machine whirring to life as the blades became electrically charged and stabbed it into the Beowulf which stopped moving and slowly disintegrated. As he walked away he realized that blood was dripping down from somewhere looking at his blade to make sure it was clean but realized that it was not the blades, looking down he say a large Beowulf sized triple gash oozing out blood from his side. Yet another injury to add to his expanding collection, it was getting to the point that he couldn't move, limping away from another battlefield he rezoned that he could not handle another fight which was all he was doing since he got out of that facility. "we need to find a doctor" a black cat jumped from the darkness "but the last place I went to nearly killed me" the cat sighed "but you can't continue on for much longer, and where the hell are we even going" the boy just kept limping on "freedom" the cat just turned and fallowed "well freedom isn't much use when you're dead"

He didn't know how long it had been exactly, all the fighting had him guessing, but shadow (the cat) told him that it had been at least two days. It was nighttime they didn't know what time it was just that the moon was out now, he had been trying to stop the bleeding and so far was successful at slowing it down tremendously but still was bleeding out slowly. Nothing but trees, trees and Beowulf but finally there was a change, a path they still didn't know where they were but it had to lead somewhere. They fallowed it for about fifteen minutes when they came to a large clearing at the end was a small nearly invisible tombstone. He approached it limping up to it weak he struggled to keep his vision straight and read the name 'summer rose' with a large rose engraved in it; he knelt down and put a hand on the rose. A sharp pain shot through his veins and fell to the ground clenching his wound. Trying too hard to stay awake just then white rose pedals filled the air, he looked up a women wearing a white floated there and said "peace weary traveler you are safe here" he stayed unmoving for a moment staring in awe then suddenly he was taken by the darkness of sleep.


	3. Fragile as life

**A.N I think this one's longer than the last can't tell with all the spaces**

"Come on weiss we need to go" ruby wined as she hopped around the room unable to stand still

"Hold on, I'm still packing besides we still have like an hour" weiss said as she folded her set of close

She zipped up the suitcase and walked over to ruby grabbing her shoulders to get her to stop pacing around then when rubys attention was on weiss. She pulled her into a hug "slow down, I know you're excited but you need to come down" she pulled away just enough look ruby in the eyes "understand"

Ruby slowly nodded her head and weiss gave her a peck on the lips "good, I'm ready to go now"

Yang who was sitting on the bed holding blake who was reading began to get up "so when dose the shuttle leave?" she asked stretching, blake who was upset her pillow moved just put her book away getting ready to go

"1:30 and it's" weiss glanced past yang to check the time "12:50"

"Cool let's get to the car" yang said grabbing the keys, the car wasn't yangs the school provided it for the trip and the trip only.

After putting their luggage in the trunk yang started up the car and waited for everyone to be ready

Blake sat in front with yang, weiss and ruby sat in back with weiss at the window and ruby leaning against weiss. Yang blasted some music and they were on their way.

"So where exactly are we going" blake asked, "are dads house out in the middle of fucking nowhere" blake smiled slightly "I meant where exactly" she said sighing "white forest" yang said nonchalantly, "that's why you packed a coat babe"

"Wow that is the middle of nowhere" blake said leaning back in the seat

"Isn't that place crawling with beowulfs" weiss asked "yep, but we lived in a controlled area on the edge about 10 miles out of town" said ruby

"Town?" weiss sounded confused

"More like a village theirs only like thirty buildings including the school and town hall" yang said not looking away from the road"

They were silent for a moment but blake broke the comfortable silence

"Hey yang, ruby I've been wondering you two have different last names, why" yang slowed to a stop at a red light looking over to her girlfriend.

"We're half sisters, same dad different moms both of which are gone. My mom left and rubys mom, summer rose…" yang faded away as she continued driving

"Who died" ruby said bluntly surprising blake and weiss

"Sorry for your loss" blake said turning around as best she could

"Don't be, it happened a long time ago" ruby said sounding mildly depressed. Weiss not knowing what to say simply began stroking her hair and wrapping her free arm around her shoulders, pulling her in close. Ruby just snuggled closer in to her arms

"Hey were almost there don't get to comfortable" yang said smiling as she glanced through the rear view mirror

when they got their they boarded the shuttle, the trip was dull and eventless, ruby and weiss fell asleep cuddling and yang ate practically everything the shuttle had to offer and blake read her book, about halfway there jaune called to see how things were going. Although ruby was tiered and jaune was doing something with pyrrha so the conversation was short

"So how's it going so far" jaune said cheerfully

"Boring, but the shuttle hasn't crashed so good I guess" ruby yawned then smiling slightly

"Where's weiss?" ruby looked over to weiss who was sound asleep on her shoulder "she's sleeping right now" jaune nodded. Pyrrha could be heard in the background calling "Hold on! Sorry boyfriend duty. You have a good trip" he said waving to his scroll, ruby waved back then closed her scroll putting it away.

About thirty minutes later the copilot leaned out of the cockpit "we've arrived"

Everyone unloaded their stuff and entered the smallest shuttle port weiss had ever seen with only three docks one for home shuttle one for incoming and one for emergency landing which weiss also had never seen usually there were enough empty ports to house at least three emergency landings. Then again she always lived a rich life style.

When they got into town they walked to the nearest café to get a bit to eat. When they entered there was a young girl about rubys age behind the counter.

"Ruby! I was wondering when you would be showing up" she said excitedly ruby walked up giving her a quick hug

"How've you been" ruby said letting her go, the girl sighed in return "trying to plan out my collage stuff kind of frustrating, must be easy for you though being in beacon an all" she said looking past ruby to weiss and blake.

"And who are they" she asked excitedly

"OH, sorry this is my sisters girlfriend blake and mine weiss. Weiss blake this is ray she and I where friends back in elementary school" weiss approached her extending a hand out "pleasure to meet you" they shook hands "you to, so how long you been dating"

"2 years 6 months and 13 days" weiss said quickly ray was a little shocked "wow you sure know how to keep time" she said laughing awkwardly "I keep track of it on my scroll, which I was just on a few minutes ago"

**A.N this is two years ahead of the show there on their third year at beacon **

"Oh" ray said understanding now, "yang how have you been", "peachy" she said putting away her scroll (she was talking to her dad) "so your usual right? What do you two wand" she said looking at weiss and blake.

"Americano three shots" blake said casually "uh… mocha pleas and a scone" weiss said smiling

"coming right up" ray said going back behind the counter to prepare their order

**A.N point of view switch **

There was nothing but darkness, the only sound was the distant sound of static, and the boy just lay there staring into the black in what he guessed to be up. He didn't know how long he was laying there when he heard something

Out of the static he heard… "Singing?" he said aloud sitting up

"So we can play all day long while the earth is spinning, round and round and round and round and round and while the earth is spinning"

He got up and wandered in the direction of the sound

"Welcome to my wonder land with new adventures everywhere"

It sounded like a little girl, but the song was so eerie and sad even though it spoke of happiness

"as long as everything's the same I will be okay"

The girl came into sight she wasn't older than six or seven. She hadn't noticed him yet and he hadn't had a good look at her face. The girl was twirling, her blond hair was long compared to her short starchier. She was wearing a white dress that went down to her ankles.

The singing abruptly stopped and so did the girl, she was facing away from him

"Pins you're awake" she said monotone "I've been waiting for you" she said turning around

He looked into her blue eyes and had a flash of memory; this girl had invaded his mind some time before he lost all his memory because she was with him at the Schnee company factory.

No one else could see her not even shadow and pins just assumed she was some figment of his insane imagination something that was a visual concept of some past pain that haunts him even after his memory loss.

"Where am I" pins said the girl just giggled it was real but sounded hallow "this… this is death"

Pins looked around "empty isn't it, nothing but a hallow void capable of nothing but sorrow" this girl slowly got closer as she spoke "all the fighting you've done all the struggling not just for you but for everyone all adds up to what? Exactly, nothing" pins looked back at the girl

"This can't be it" he said "oh but it is sad hu?"

"Sissy" pins said his voice could and heartless, it rang with some dark familiarity

"Yes pins" the girl said trying to sound happy but failing miserably "I need out, and you are going to lead me" this time he approached the girl they were now toe to toe "but…" he lifted her up placing her on his shoulders "Now" he said his voice was harsh

_'This isn't my grave and this isn't what the end is there has to something more'_ he thought as the girl he called sissy pointed in seemingly random direction through the endless dark.

How long had he been here days, months, years, maybe minutes or hours? The darkness was harsh and soon he could no longer tell if he was even up or down from his original direction for it seemed that the ground itself was drifting up and down sideways and then upright.

Suddenly a white hooded figure appeared; cloak long enough to cover her feet which she wasn't using because she was hovering about half a foot off the ground. Sissy was gone.

"Do not be afraid you are safe" pins recognized the figure from before he fell unconscious

"You have fallen under deep sleep, letting your aura heal you but your aura is weak" she continued

Pins wanted to ask many questions but for some reason found himself cooperating "it's because I used a aura surge. It used up most my aura so my healing and shielding have been weak"

"My spirit will protect you… because you are destined to save my daughter and the one she loves from death. You have my blessing loan wanderer" she began to fade away

"WAIT NO WHO ARE WHERE AM I" she completely faded away leaving him alone "Who am I?" he said sadness and disparity heavy in his voice "how do I get out of here" just then a small light appeared no bigger than the palm of his hand. Cautiously he reached to touch it.

There was a flash of blinding light then

Just whiteness

**A.N so I'm trying the spaces in-between lines because it's supposed to make it easier to read, tell me if it works otherwise I'll go back. Also this is my first chapter story (out of the two I've done) so suggestions and ****kind ****criticism is appreciated **


	4. Who are you? lost?

Ruby and weiss left the café after yang and blake because they actually took their time.

They left hand in hand, just about everyone who past them would address ruby by name and a pleasant smile and nod to weiss. Weiss had always been in large city or isolated in a mansion which now she thought was surprisingly the same.

The fact that everyone knew everyone was nice, "This place is beautiful" weiss said observing the mountains and woodland surrounding them, "yea sure is different from the city hu. It's a nice place to grow up but I'm glad I left, you know the hole huntress thing can't really learn anything on that here" ruby said beginning to sound like her old self again. This made weiss smile

They walked to the car where yang and blake where "waiting" it looked to them like they were kissing fervently in the driver seat blake on top

Ruby and weiss snickered and giggled as ruby slowly approached the window then suddenly banged on the door scaring yang and blake half to death. Yang got out "WHAT THE HELL RUBY" ruby and weiss where laughing too hard to respond blake just stood there red faced "You… and… wow" ruby said in-between laughing but eventually coming down "sorry couldn't resist" she said, yang who was just a little annoyed just sighed and gestured to get in the car.

They drove through heavy woodland for about ten or fifteen minutes when they pulled into a driveway of a two story house that was made of some wood indigenous to these parts

They all got out yang, without knocking or giving any warning, entered the house "DAD, WE'RE HERE" she yelled into the house. A man about mid thirties walked down the stairs.

"Yang, ruby" his voice was tiered and years of pain were evident in it but you could tell he was happy to see his daughters.

Yang and ruby walked up to meet him in a hug "I've missed you, how is school" the girls said "good" in unison. He slowly let them go "this must be the famous weiss and blake" he shook their hands "nice to meet you" blake said meekly "the felling mutual" he said smiling weakly.

"Ruby and yang speak highly of you" he said making them both smile "thank you" weiss said

"well you will be sleeping in the girls rooms tonight" he turned and faced ruby and yang "cloths on, hands to yourself" he said shaking a finger at them making ruby blush and yang whisper "daaad" as for weiss and blake they scoffed and attempted to hold in a laugh.

They ate dinner and laughed reminiscing about old times, only weiss didn't talk much about her childhood mostly because there weren't the best years of her life. After they ate they got their coats on to go to the grave.

"You not coming?" yang asked putting on her leather jacket "Maybe tomorrow honey" yang shrugged "whatever you say" she said going out the door with everyone else

It had been snowing heavily before so snow covered the ground, snowflakes still gently floated to the ground in the still night.

They walked a familiar trail down to their mothers' grave; they had been walking for about fifteen minutes when they walked into a large clearing.

"LOOK" ruby pointed at the snow ahead "at what" weiss said confused "there can't you see it" ruby said excitedly. Weiss strained her eyes and could scarcely see a grave at the other end of the

Ruby grabbed weiss' hand and rushed her across the clearing; weiss stumbled on some invisible rock probably covered in snow.

They reached the grave and ruby stopped suddenly, it took weiss a second to figure out why.

A body half covered in snow lay there unconscious, his clothes where torn and filthy bruises were visible on the side of his face. He wore a black hoodie jacket with what looked like safety Seven on half the left side of the hood and going down the right shoulder.

His pants were black cargo pants and he had black combat boots, his shirt was facing the ground so weiss didn't see it. She looked over to ruby who had a dark angry look on her face.

"Ruby" weiss said softly "Hey… HEY" ruby yelled walking up and lifting the up the limp body by the back of his hoodie turning him over.

He had black hair and there was a scare going down his left side lips (his shirt was grey), weiss noticed many wounds some from beowulfs some she couldn't tell. Ruby began to shake him "HEY" she yelled louder than before.

Weiss was about to stop her when to her surprise his eyes slowly opened revealing dark, almost black, brown eyes "WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE" the curse snapped weiss out her thought. Ruby rarely cursed and when she did she was usually very mad, weiss stopped her as she pulled her fist back

"Ruby he's injured come down" she said pulling her off of him, yang and blake ran up "what's with the yelling what's going on" yang said then caught eye of the boy.

"wha- where…" he was groggy and incoherent, weiss had ruby trying to come her down "ruby it's okay" ruby for the first time in their relationship tried to push away from weiss "no it's not that bastard defiled my mother's grave!"

_That girls voice… could it be her. It has to me but…_ his thoughts were cut off by said girl kicking him in the face sending him rolling to the left about two feet, he sat back up and reached for Tesla bride but it wasn't there '_I must have dropped it without realizing it'_ he reasoned as the girl came closer.

He braced himself for a blow that never came

"Ruby, RUBY look at me go over there stay there" yang said pushing off to weiss who began whispering to her taking her away

"You ok" yang said knelling next to the boy "yea… who is she?" he asked still dazed

Yang raised an eyebrow "her name is ruby, but that's not important what is, is your name" he looked at her then ruby then the sky as if thinking about it "I don't know" yang raised an eyebrow again _'well this will be interesting'_ she thought

"Call me Seven" he said snapping yang out of thought "Seven?" she said looking at the safety on his jake "makes sense"

He looked around a little more "where am I" pins said trying to get up "you don't know that ether?" she said assisting him "well shit"

Once he was on his feet he began to walk or limp in the other direction "Hey buddy wrong direction" yang said "I know I've lost something, I'm not leaving without it" yang sighed "you shouldn't be walking on your own" yang said cupping her hands around her mouth as he got farther.

Weiss who was half listening suddenly realized something, gently handing ruby to blake. She walked to the area she tripped noticing that instead of a half revealed rock, it was a some black metallic cylinder that a small blue button on the side that was lit up by some internal light.

She pulled it out revealing a white double bladed black handled sword that was folded up so be significantly shorter than it really was.

Turning she yelled "HEY IS THIS WHAT YOU'RE LOOKING FOR" pins turned standing up as straight as he could without hurting himself "YES" he yelled back.

Assisted by yang he limped to his sword, snatching it out of her hands he clipped it on his back

A rush of relief filled his veins; he felt empty helpless weak and most of all naked without his Tesla bride. Just then he realized something "Shadow?" pins said quietly "wha…" yang grunted then pins suddenly pushed off yang "SHADOW!" he yelled into the snowy night for a moment nothing happened "seriously you need to start making…" before she could finish pins fell down once again out cold "Fuck" yang mumbled to herself as she approached him.

Ruby who had cooled down was now approaching weiss when she spotted a black cat clearly visible against the white snow. Ruby noticed a fish not far off pulled to shore she was about four feet from the cat.

"hey there, did the bad man scare you" she said knelling down hoping the cat would come closer "actually you and your friends frightened me more" ruby had seen many strange things, a talking cat was not one of them and out of shock ruby just stared not knowing if what she just herd was real.

"You know it really is rude to stair" ruby subconsciously noted the cat sounded like a young British boy no older than thirteen then screamed… loudly "HAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII" she screamed as loud as she could making the cat jump back "NO NEED TO YELL PLEAS STOP" yelled the cat ruby screaming all the while.

Yang ran up "what's going on!" she said worriedly ruby just shakily pointed at the cat who stood at the ready "uh… hi?" he said sheepishly

The fire back at the house was warm and comfortable ruby had already gone to bed, she was "tiered of all this weird shit", but the rest stayed near the sleeping pins. Shadow sat on the bed facing the others, "so you're a talking… cat named shadow" weiss said confused "I'm also very intelligent" added shadow

"So you know a lot of stuff" yang said leaning in "yes" shadow replied "and you have good memory" she said leaning in more "well… yes technically but" yang was nose to with the cat, who was quite uncomfortable with the closeness "So you know who you and the guy is" the cat folded his ears back "no" yang sat back in her seat "shit" shadow looked down "sorry, we don't remember anything exempt…" shadow cut off

"exempt what" weiss said suspiciously.

"N-nothing at a-all" shadow stuttered he was then picked up by the scruff of his neck by blake "for a talking cat you're not a very good liar" shadow laughed weakly.

"Talk" blake said bouncing him lightly. Shadow sighed in defeat "we… we where at a Schnee dust company factory and…" shadow faded out

"We escaped, leaving no survivors"

"YOU DID THAT", yang said drawing her Ember Celica's making shadow squirm

"Now hold on no need to be rash he, he" shadow begged trying to get out of Blake's grip. "Do you realize how many people you killed" weiss said also approaching the cat,

"how could you live with yourself with all that blood on your hands" they all looked mad.

"What would you have done" a voice from behind blake made everyone jump causing blake to drop shadow.

Turning, they saw pins sitting up wide awake "what?" weiss said an angry voice.

"What- would- you- have- done? What would you do if woke up in some fucking box, told your new name was seven and forced think do feel as they told you, believing what they tell you because there's nothing else to believe having them picking around your head then forcing you to train tell every bone in your underfeed body burned and bleed then stuck you in a room full of grime. Then afterwards not properly tending to your wounds, just through bandages on, never changing them. What would you do if you figured out that all this was a lie and they were holding you away from who you really are? If you figured out they took everything from you AND YOUDIDN'T HAVE AS A NAME TO GO BY"

Everyone just stood there not sure how to feel "well… Schnee" he said quietly, '_how did he know my last name'_ weiss though before she was pinned to a wall "WHO AM I" he yelled, weiss just stayed calm "I don't know" she said raising a hand to yang to keep her from intervening, "Don't lie to me" he said inches from her face. The pain and rage was clearly visible "I'm not" weiss said sternly but calmly. Pins raised one fist making yang flinch but his fist landed hard inches from Weiss's head splintering the wood

He let go of weiss and went back to the makeshift bed staring out the window. Watching the snow fall slowly

There was a long silence, glancing at weiss pins saw a little girl hiding behind her legs "Help- help save me from the bad man" she said in mock fear, giggling came out from behind her legs.

"Leave" everyone looked at pins, "Now" he said calmly but his eyes still had anger.

They slowly left, "You to shadow answer any questions you can, be honest" shadow looked confused but didn't argue.

"So the infamous pin narrowly escapes the grips of death." Sissy said coming closer "what do you want sissy" pins was in no mood for this.

"Nothing, I've told you already I'm here to help you" she said stepping closer

"yea right" he said looking back out the window, sissy sighed "well maybe if would let me show you"

"Give it up, I don't want your bliss, it's nothing but lies and hallucinations. It's literally insanity I don't want that" sissy just smiled at his reply "coming from boy talking to an invisible little girl alone" with that sissy faded away.

Sighing pins laid down '_how did I become so broken' _


	5. Aura Surge

**A.N so before you begin I would just like to say your comments and suggestions are appreciated, without them I can only assume I'm doing well.**

**by the way this is a pretty dry chapter sorry just getting some explaining out of the way next chapter will be better **

Weiss opened the door to her temporary room and she was shaking violently. She may not have looked like it but when pins had her up against the wall she had been terrified, not knowing if he really would kill her.

She couldn't stop thinking about his two cold mechanical eyes, there was a human somewhere in them but at that moment it was lost.

She pulled off her jacket and combat skirt; she also took off her bra she looked when she had it off. Ruby and weiss slept nude whenever they could but ruby herself had heeded her father's warning.

Weiss dug through her suitcase pulling out her nightgown to put it on.

Getting into the bed she pulled ruby into her embrace kissing her forehead absently then letting herself be taken by blissful sleep.

Weiss scrunched her eyes when she felt the absents of ruby, trying to feel around she noticed she was not longer in bed ether.

Sitting up abruptly she looked around noticing she was in a very familiar garden. The Schnee family garden and she was still in her nightgown

She stood up quickly, very confused. That's when she heard it… singing

"I think the world is so wonderful… and we only have one chance to be here so tell me why you're hurting yourself"

The sound of a little girl singing this grim song was somewhat mesmerizing

"I guess I don't understand, what's the meaning of life?" "Every thing I've been told, I believe, yet people that I love just leave"

She was about to start walking in the direction of the singing when she felt a hand grab her shoulder and violently pull her into a dark abyss.

"Weiss come on wake up pleas" weiss took a moment to realize what happened '_it was a dream? It was so real' _she though slowly opening her eyes to rubys grey ones. She loved those eyes they never failed to make her heart skip a beat

"You ok" ruby said worriedly, weiss just smiled weakly "yea just a weird dream"

Ruby didn't look completely convinced but she didn't push it "if you say so" she said lying her head on Weiss's breasts using them as pillows. Weiss didn't mind she actually enjoyed moments like this

She was gently stroking rubys hair when yang knocked on the door "come in" weiss said absently

Yang entered the room already in her clothes "um… the cat wants to talk… with you Weiss?" She sounded uncomfortable with idea of a talking cat now that all the events have passed

Ruby lifted her head curiously and shadow poked his head out from beneath yang. Ruby yelped and hid behind weiss as she sat up "ok I guess"

Yang just nodded and left the door open a crack so shadow could get in and to Weiss's amusement shadow closed the door by leaning his sleek body against it

He had to struggle because he was to light to do it by weight alone, as he did this weiss tried to get ruby to come out "come on you love cats, this one's just…" weiss was looking for and appropriate word "possessed" ruby cut in "no he's not possessed, he's friendly" she said grabbing rubys hand "promise"

With that shadow jumped on the bed inciting a quit "eep!" form ruby

"I… oh uh was I… intruding" shadow said confused with intimacy between the two girls intimacy "no that's why we let you in here" weiss said flatly "sorry just didn't know that… it doesn't matter. I came here to kindly ask if you could help us"

Weiss cocked and eyebrow "with" she said sounding very distrustful "well first of all I'd like to apologies on my friends behalf, you must understand that you're the first non hostile entities that we've encountered"

Shadow turned to ruby still half hidden by weiss "and for me scaring you, I tend to forget talking cats aren't normal" ruby mumbled her acceptances from behind the safety of weiss

"I was wondering if you knew anything at all, weather it be who we are or possible ways to find out we'll be grateful" shadow said bowing his head, weiss frowned

Shadow knew that she knew nothing "if not then I don't suppose you could at least put in a good word in are defense" shadow said bowing his head his ears clung to his head.

"Yes of coarse" weiss said still sounding distrustful but more gentle, ruby just sat there confused "wha…"ruby grunted relaxing her guard seeing the cat was at least polite and not at all demon like, weiss sighed "you have a lot to be filled in on sweetie" weiss said not willing to explain it now.

"According to your friends you do not live here, where ever here is, and that you'll be leaving to beacon in a city called vale. I don't know if you've noticed but we've been lost in the bloody woods for ages I think we should go with you" he paused but the sudden fear of rejection told him to continue "I know we're a handful but just for the ride promise, I won't even talk the hole trip" he pleaded

"Sorry I'd love to help but… we don't have the money for two extra people, you'll have to find your own way there" weiss said sounding sincere but in reality they had plenty of money but weiss was a very good actor.

As much as pins sob story was tragic they couldn't afford the risk of a possible serial killer wanted for mass murder being in their shuttle for more than one reason.

"Well that's the problem. Pins is still injured we can't fend for are self's as of yet" shadow was no longer pleading but the fear of being tossed back into the woods was still evident.

"Still! Why hasn't his aura healed him" this time ruby spoke up

"well… uh…" weiss glared at him "no bullshit hear me" shadow cringed at the icy words "well he used an ability called aura surge, something he can accomplish through me, it's when he channels his aura though me and I turn it into solid energy and power then give it back" he paused to let them process the information

"When we were locked in the facility pins saved up a reserve of aura, making it a huge mass of aura then we used aura surge… all of it which is how we successfully escaped the facility but the side effect of this ability is that none of the aura used will come back as aura. Every last bit of its destroyed… and he used about 97% of his aura all at once leaving just enough to continue"

Weiss was nodding and processing the information, ruby just sat there confused "so there wasn't enough aura to heal him afterwards" weiss said, shadow nodded "aura surge also dose physical damage much like how a human uses only 10% of their mussel power"

**A.N the rest of this is extra explanation if you want to skip it you can. AKA what rubys doing**

He sat down ready for the explanation "there are two reasons for that, one is to save energy the other is that at full strength humans can carry about six to eight times their own weight but it tears the mussels requiring them to be healed before they can be used, and the process is slower than normal mussel healing like when you workout or train. Aura in this case works identically he, through me, has used all his aura's power." Weiss cut in "I thought you said physical effects" shadow lifted a paw silence her "there are two effects after this, one is that aura regeneration is significantly longer and that it causes weakness because when the surge of power ends it absorbs what's left just to keep your heart from stopping"

"Sounds dangerous, and complicated… how does it work" weiss said, ruby wished weiss wasn't so smart sometimes mainly for this reason.

"Well through my connection, which I'll explain later, he can give me his aura, I can't give it back but I can give him power which is usually next to nothing but when he gives me aura which through my body can convert it to energy unfortunately if I knew how that worked I don't remember it, but I do know that I can then feed the energy back to him, something I have to do immediately because my small cat body can by no means handle all the energy it would… kill me. But I can give it back and as long as he can keep from having a heart attack, which has never even come close to happening, he can use it"

**A.N ok this is where the important stuff is**

Weiss was very interested in the mechanics of this ability ruby on the other hand had zoned out for most of it "there is one more side effect" the way shadow said this grabbed rubys attention

Shadow looked down "It causes temporary insanity, he becomes a heartless killing machine, and he shows signs of sadist personality disorder when in this state and its unknown if that has long term effects"

"What's sadist personality disorder?" ruby whispered into Weiss's ear "someone with the mental disorder, it means they like someone else's pain and suffering in a crazy way"

"Crazy way?" ruby asked '_there's a sane version of that'_ "they can't control it because… well their crazy"

"well that was fun and all but I really should talk to pins hopefully we can figure something out on what we're going to do once you leave, and thank you for not you know… turning us in" shadow said jumping off the bed, weiss nodded in response.

She was just about to lay down when she heard shadow mew for the first time, she sat up to find out why he hadn't left yet with mild annoyance "sorry um… I've run into a slight problem" he said looking up at the door knob weiss sighed getting out of the bed '_this will be interesting'_ she thought opening the door.

Down stairs everyone busied them self's with cooking and getting their meals, except pins who was staring coldly out the window not moving.

Blake approached from behind carrying two plates; she had intended to give him one but was afraid that if she broke him out of his trance he would react violently "uh… hey I brought you food" he didn't move

There was a moment of silence and Blake just awkwardly stood their "something's out there" pins eyes narrowed "its watching us"

**A.N. so I've received my first comment from Chicken360, and I have to say it was pretty much what I expected. He\she mentioned my grammar issues and I realized I should probably be proof reading these like I did this one. Hope it's a little better it will clear up in due time but for now thank you Chicken360 for your help.**


End file.
